


New Body: Under Construction

by twidork808



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twidork808/pseuds/twidork808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hated the way I looked. No woman wanted me. I didn't want to be me. This is my story. My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm obese." Chubbyward and Trainerella. Will she be able to whip him into shape? EPOV/BPOV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

EPOV

August 20, 2011

I groan as I turn to see what the fucking noise next to me blaring is. Waking me up from yet another dream with a faceless woman who was worshiping me. I look and see the alarm clock going off.

It's currently 5:00 am on a Saturday morning. There isn't even fucking light outside.

I huff and take a deep breath as I slide to get off my bed. As I get into the bathroom I wince. I hate the person I see in the mirror every day.

If you saw myself with my parents, you would think I wasn't even related to them.

My mother, Esme, is a tiny petite woman with caramel colored hair with a hint of red. Beautiful. She modeled when she was younger which help put her through college. Though she didn't need it.

My mother's family, the Platt's, come from old money. She wanted to prove she could do anything on her own and attended Dartmouth where she meet my father, Carlisle.

To be honest, how they met is still something I don't understand.

My father was Engineering major while my mother was in Theatre.

I digress.

Ever since I was in about middle school, I had an issue with my weight. My father is naturally a slender man. He's about 6'1'', blonde hair, and is actually toned for his age. If you looked really closely you would be able to find some similarities for example, I've got my father's height but I'm taller at 6'3'', I've got my mother's hair color but it's more a reddish color. I've also got my mother's eyes, a green color while my father's are blue. Other than that I can't find anything else we have in common.

I rub my face and wash it and then brush my teeth. I change into my work out clothes before I head downstairs.

I open my door and breathe in the fresh hair. Putting on my running shoes I lock up and stretch for a bit before going on my morning jog.

I've only started jogging last week and so far it isn't looking so good. I can get 1/2 of a mile before I start panting really hard.

I'm trying to work myself up to at least a mile before I take my mother's advice and look up going to a personal trainer. I don't want to be completely useless.

When I realize I've reached the 1/2 mile mark I start to feel my body having a hard time. I close my eyes and try to push just a bit further. I decide to walk the rest of the mile. Tomorrow's another day and I'll try again.

Walking back to my house, it's already 6:30 am and people are starting to leave their houses. I rush back home. Not wanting to be seen by my neighbors too much.

I slowly make my way back up my stairs and head into my bathroom.

Looking in the mirror again I can't help but mutter, "Who the fuck are you and why do I look like you."

I turn and get into a hot shower before I let some tears out.

I hate the fact that I'm so over weight.

I hate that I've never kissed a woman, yet alone held a woman's hand.

My name is Edward Cullen and I'm obese.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

August 20, 2011

After my shower and a "healthy" breakfast, I make my way over to my parent's house. Driving there always feel weird. I don't exactly hide the fact that I've got money but I hate seeing the reactions of people when they find out who is exactly behind the Vanquish.

I'm glad my windows are tinted as dark as they are though.

The fact that no one can see inside, makes me feel a little better.

As I pull up to my parent's house, I'm anxious and can't wait to see them. We always have family dinner every Saturday and Sunday but tomorrow they are going to some charity function that my mother's side is hosting.

I opted to sit this one out.

I hate going there and being scrutinized by my family.

It's not like I don't know that I'm overweight. I have been my whole life.

I think even a blind person would be able to tell.

I hate that they always feel the need to belittle me in every way.

The only reason I always attended those functions because of a certain blonde woman that's always there.

Before we were even born our mother's were best friends. It was always their dream that we would get together.

Seeing as Carlisle and Esme have such great genes, as did Kate and Garrett, they thought they would have beautiful grandchildren. When Esme and Kate found out they were having a boy and a girl they wished that we would be able to bring them together as a family.

Unfortunately I being who I am, Tanya wanted nothing to do with me once we hit middle school.

She was the tall, beautiful and popular girl, while I was the chubby music nerd. She only ever put on a smile around me if we were in front of our parents. Other than that I was ignored like a piece of lint on a shirt.

It didn't help that because we knew of our parent's wishes, I wanted to believe in the fairy tale that Tanya would still accept me despite my outside appearance.

Boy was I wrong.

The last event we attended she showed up with her boyfriend, Riley. He's basically the boy next door. Good looking, easy going, very friendly, rich, you name it; he fits the part.

I was crushed but we were never actually together.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I get to the front door and it's pulled open by my mother.

"Edward! I'm so glad you're here! Carlisle, honey! Edward just got here." My mother pulls me into a hug.

I feel bad because she is a tiny little thing and I basically am like three times her size.

"Hi Mom, it's good to see you too." She pulls back and looks me up and down.

"Honey did you lost some weight?" I roll my eyes at her. She knows I'm trying to get into shape and I can tell it's her way of trying to make me feel good about myself.

"I don't think so Mom, but thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"I'm serious Edward. You look like you dropped a few pounds." She crosses her arms and looks at me. "I would never lie to you. I'm your mother. What kind of mother would lie to her own child?" she questions. I can't help but chuckle.

"Thanks Mom. I sure hope I did but I don't feel any different." I shrug. I look up just as my father walks up. Pulling him into a one-arm hug he says, "Hello son. Good to see you. I have to agree with your mother though, you do look like you've lost a few pounds." I pull back. "Well.. Thanks I guess." I shrug again.

"Well let's head to the living room and you can inform us on how your workouts are going!" Esme says as she grabs my hand and leads the way.

I'm in for a long night.

Dinner was great as always. I've been trying to eat less in hopes that it will help me to slim down but so far nothing.

I say goodbye to my parents and drive home.

Pulling up to my house I just sit in my car and get lost in my thoughts.

How different would my life be if I didn't have to deal with this obesity?

Would Tanya and I be together?

I can't help the tear that falls as I head back inside.

My name's Edward Cullen, and I hate my life.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

August 21, 2011

I hear that god-awful noise again.

Waking me up from yet another fantasy dream.

I get up and repeat my morning routine. I actually am able to make it the whole mile today.

I guess the reflecting on life really helped.

I eat breakfast and sit down to check all the sports pages. I'm a very involved fan. Nothing comes between a man and his football. Granted the Seahawks lost last night to the Vikings, I have a feeling we might be able to take the Broncos this week.

As I finish up on the computer my phone rings, I look at the screen.

Mom.

She's the only woman who's ever loved me.

I'm grateful for her and wouldn't change a thing but I need to find a woman. It's obviously not going to happen with the way I currently look. I've never had a woman look my way in 26 years.

It's time to change. I pick up, "Hi Mom."

"Oh Edward honey how was your run today?" I can hear the excitement in her voice. She's always been a supporter in anything I choose to do.

"Great actually. I made the whole mile today. It was a bit hard but I figure I'd better chose a gym to actually start going to." I pull up Google just as she chimes in.

"Oh honey I've got the perfect one for you already." I'm worried at that. I don't want to go to no high-class gym. I want someone who will whip me into shape. Not someone who would let me walk all over them.

"Mom, I need some place that won't care we've got money."

"Oh shush. I know that. It's a really great place. I've actually just signed up, Volturi Gym. They have the latest gym equipment and a highly trained staff. I'll give you their number and just call them up." I roll my eyes. Well at least it will save some time of having to find a good place.

"Ok thanks Mom, I'll go call them and set something up." After a few more brief questions about the gym, I've decided to give it a shot. I dial the number and wait for someone to pick up.

"Good Morning! Volturi Gym, this is Bree how can I help you today?" Damn girl is so chipper in the morning.

"Ugh hello, I was calling to schedule an appointment to join and find a personal trainer." I quickly rush out. I can feel the anxiety starting to creep up. Once I get to this place, I'll be judged quickly.

There's no doubt women are walking around in barely there clothes showing off their toned bodies and men just the same.

"Ok sure no problem! When did you want to come in? I can fit you in today at about 3:00 pm with one of our sales reps, Embry." Today? I was thinking more like next week!

"Ok yeah that works, what do I need to bring down?"

"We just need you in workout clothes because we do the initial meeting with your trainer the same day so they will be able to get a feel of your level, nutritional needs, and your goal." I gulp.

All that in one day?

These people are serious.

"Ok, yeah sure. I'll be there."

"Ok! I just need your name and well see you later!" I wonder if the entire staff is a happy as this Bree girl is.

"My name is Edward Cullen."

"Ok Mr. Cullen! We'll see you at 3:00 with Embry! Have a wonderful day!"

"Thanks you too." Once I hang up my phone just drops from my hand to the floor.

Did I seriously just join a gym and will be getting a work out by said gym in less than three hours?

Pull yourself together Cullen. It's what you want. No pain no gain!

Yeah. Easy for you to say. You don't have to do the work. I'll probably die or break the equipment.

No you won't those things are built to withstand weight.

Great I'm seriously having a conversation with myself. I must have lost my mind.

Just a little.

Shut up already.

I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm scared.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

August 21, 2011

I was able to finally pull myself together and head to Volturi gym.

It was just as flashy as I pictured.

It was a big building with glass walls.

Every one walking could look inside at the people working out. As I looked closer I was able to see I was right.

Women dressed in just bras and pants running on a treadmill and men just the same.

I felt so out of place.

This was the first step and I'm sure people would give me credit for even taking this step. I just hoped I would get a trainer that wouldn't run screaming.

Once I walk through the doors, a young woman at the front desk looks up. "Welcome to Volturi Gym! How can I help you?" It's the same voice. Bree I think her name was.

"Ugh I'm here for a meeting with Embry?" She looks down at her books. "Oh yes Mr. Cullen! Have a seat over there and I'll get him for you." She motions to the waiting area, where there's sofas, a snack table with drinks and a TV on the fitness channel.

Seriously.

Well I've never stepped foot in a gym. I wonder if they all look like this.

Before I'm able to sit I hear someone approach.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. I'm Embry Call. I understand you're looking to join the gym?" I turn around and I think my jaw drops. Seriously this guy looks like some type of body builder. He's about my height but is in great shape. Well duh Cullen he does work in a gym. What were you expecting? I shake my head and put my hand out.

"Hello Mr. Call, yes I wanted to get into shape." Looking down and motioning at myself, "Obviously." He chuckles, "Well then Mr. Cullen you came to the right place. Please call me Embry and let's head to my office."

I follow and notice he's taking me through the gym. "I figure it's best if I take my clients on a tour before we sit down and sign papers. Let's them get a feel of what they'll be getting into wouldn't you say?" He turns and looks at me. I nod in agreement.

"Well then to our left we have the weight room. It's open to the rest of the members but we close it for a few hours a day when the body builders come to work out. They are here all the time but we give them a specific time slot if the want access to the entire area without having to wait." I nod and we continue on. "To the right we have our cardio room. You'll find a lot of marathon runners there. Next up we have a classroom. There are different classes to fit everyone's need. The schedule of what class and the time it's held is up next to the door. Sometimes there's cancellations and another class takes over the time slot but for the most part it's always the same."

I can't believe how much they offer here. I follow Embry while he continues with the tour.

"Upstairs is the Women's locker room while the Men's is downstairs. There is also an area just for the women upstairs that is only accessible through their locker room. Also upstairs is a smoothie area where we offer a whole bunch of choices as well as some meal choices." We continue down the hall before we stop outside a room that is only separated by a glass wall.

My jaw definitely drops this time. I see women in tiny ass bikini's and men that have no fat on their bodies. "This is the recreation pool. It's open to everyone but we ask that you shower before getting into the pool to minimize the sweat that gets in the water. Most of the members come here for a cool off swim after a workout. There's also a section for lap swimmers. We have some high school and college kids that swim here to get practice in for their teams." I nod.

This isn't exactly a place I feel comfortable coming for a very long time at least.

"Well then, what do you say we head up to my office and get those papers signed?" I look toward Embry. I can't believe for the first time I'm actually joining a gym.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I feel an anxiety attack coming on.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

August 21, 2011

Waking up at 5:00 am is something I'm used to.

Going for a morning run with my girls is a daily thing.

My roommates and I are very close. We all meet in college where we pledged the same sorority and then later found out we were all majoring in similar things.

Rosalie went into college thinking she wanted to become a doctor but found a calling in nutrition. Alice also went to school thinking of entering the medical field as a nurse but found out she loved the anatomy of a human body too much and followed the same route as myself to become a personal trainer.

After we graduated, we moved to Seattle to look for jobs. We were lucky that Volturi Gym, one of the most prestige gyms in Seattle was looking for help.

We all applied and got in.

Rosalie and myself are personal trainers and Alice is a Turbo Kickboxing Instructor and also does some personal training.

After changing into my running clothes I head to the kitchen to grab something light to eat before we go running.

"Morning Bells." Alice pipes. I notice she's already drinking one of her famous smoothies. Damn I never hear her making those. Her smoothies are to die for. You have to catch her making them if you want one. If you come after she's already made it your out of luck.

"Morning Ali, Rose up yet?" I ask as I bite into my apple. She nods and looks over to the couch. I see Rose sitting down with her eyes closed and what? Oh my god! She's got one of Alice's smoothies!

I turn back to Alice, "She got one of your smoothies? How is that fair Ali?" I pout.

"Sorry Bells, she was up even before me and was waiting so I made her one." she shrugs as she goes to wash out her cup. I huff and turn around.

"Sorry bitch next time wake up early enough to catch the Pixie making them." I notice that Rose still has her eyes closed but is now drinking the rest of her smoothie.

"Whatever one day I'll get another and you will be too late. Mark my words." I say back. I can't believe them. I finish my not so tasty apple before we head out the door.

Once we finish our four-mile jog, we're back at the house before 6:00 am and head to get ready for work.

Having best friends that work with you and are basically just like you is the greatest thing in the world. We each take turns driving to work every day to help save on gas. Money isn't exactly tight, we're able to buy what we want but we still would rather save it.

Walking through the front doors we're are greeted by Bree. "Morning Ladies." she says, "Morning Bree" Alice and I say together, "Morning Tanner." says Rose.

If you couldn't tell already, Rose isn't exactly a morning person. The sun needs to be completely up before she's cordial. Let's just say that Bree takes what she can get from Rose at such an early hour. She made the mistake one time of trying to talk story with Rose one morning after she first started. Yeah. Not a pretty sight. We all nod at each other and head into the back.

Entering the employee's locker room, we change into our uniforms. Volturi Gym isn't strict on what the trainers wear just that we wear our blue trainer shirts, which are basically skin tight and black pants or shorts for the women.

Mostly I wear yoga pants while Rosalie and Alice wear shorts.

It's about 7:00 am when we're finally ready and head out to the weight room. Once we get there I notice the bear of a man charging us. I quickly duck to my left while I hear, "Damn it Emmett! Put me down!" I can't help but look at my friend being picked up and spun around by her body builder of a boyfriend.

"But I missed you Rosie! I didn't get to say good morning yet." He finally puts her down and pulls her into a brief kiss. "Morning baby." He pulls back and Rose's eyes are still closed from the kiss. "Morning to you too." she says with a smile.

As I look over to my right, I see Alice and Jasper sharing an equally innocent morning kiss. I'm so happy my girls have found someone special here.

"Good Morning to you too Baby Bells." I chuckle at Emmett.

"Morning to you too Teddy Bear."

"Morning Bella." I hear Jasper's southern accent.

"Morning Jasper." I reply.

Jasper is another trainer here but Emmett is one of the body builders who basically lives at the gym. He's allowed to come in if the trainers are here and can use the equipment.

I'm truly happy with where I am in life right now.

My name is Bella Swan, and I'm lucky to be alive.


End file.
